Hold my Breath
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: A party invitation gives Yuffie oppertunity to play matchmaker, and things only get better from there yaoi, eventual lemon, light angst and plenty of romance slight hiatus, want is there, but the muse is not
1. Party Invitation

**Muse Notes:** I love this game!

**Rating: ** M

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, eventual lemon.

**Author: **JaDeDwithScArS

**Disclaimer: **Not mine... ;; I dont even own a copy of the game...Depression...

**Authors Note:** Im so sorry if I get anything wrong! I do love this game but I never owned it or finished it so im sorry! U.U Please forgive...plz? Urm, also this chappie is really short but there isnt gunna be to mny and I wanted to get this out there to keep the plot bunny at bay, lol.

So without further ado, I give you:

**Chapter One: Party Invitations**

The snow was still falling, the sky a deep grey.

Vincent sighed softly into the coller of his blood red jacket as he looked around, then noticed something by his feet. He looked at it for a solid minute, his mind seeing things other than what was there before he leant forward and plucked the bright blue flower from the earth. He watched it as carefully as before, as if waiting for it to burst into flames or crumble into dust.

With his free, mechanical hand he shifted his crimson headband a little to watch the flower.

"Vincent?" A voice called from somewhere behind him. Recognising it,Vincent crumbled the flower and dropped it back onto the pure white snow.

Yuffie bounded into his line of sight, her fur lined trenchcoats coller bounced against the part of her nech her short brown hair didnt cover. "Hey! Its so good to see you!" She hugged him tightly. "Its been so long."

Vincent nodded, hands at his sides but still letting the girl hug him, a far cry better than she used to be able to do without the red eyed man flinching back. "Why are you here?" He asked, his voice husky as always.

Reluctantly Yuffie moved back. "I was looking for you! Nanaki said that you would be here." She searched through her pockets quickly before pulling out a sheet of paper dramatically. "This is for you."

Confused he took the paper slowly and read.

_Party at 10pm, Clouds house._

"You couldnt have just said this?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie looked thoughtful. "Maybe. But Cloud said: 'Go find Vincent and drag him here if you have to!'." She repeated. She smiled. "So, you have to come!"

Crimson eyes moved from the writing to the brown eyes scanning his face for signs of life. "Me?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course you! We havent seen you in so long." She looked thoughtful. "Cloud seems really strange recently...everyones changed. Grown up or something." She shrugged. "But we havent got to see how much youve changed." She poked him in the ribs playfully.

"I dont think-" He began.

"I will drag you Vinnie, dont think I wont." Yuffie warned cheerfully.

Vincent sighed into his coat again. "There's no getting out of it is there?"

"Nope! None at all. I'll meet you here later. 9.30, ok?" She asked, then hurried off as quickly as she'd come, taking the paper with her.

He watched her go, then glanced back down at the flower he'd crushed, suddenly realising why he'd had the urge to pick it up in the first place and picked it up again. It was the exact blue of Clouds eyes. Silently, though with an inward groan Vincent sent some materia to it, reviving its crumpled form.

He placed it into his pocket and paused, watching the sky for a moment before turning to look for Nanaki.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

Cloud was mentally cursing Tifa with as many names as he could think of.

He didnt want to play host for some stupid party. How the hell had she talked him into this? Grr, she always managed to talk him into anything...

He sighed and looked around the lounge room Marlene and Shera were putting up decorations in. At least it gave them all something to do. His life had been so boring since Sephiroth's defeat.

He returned to the kitchen with an inward curse at himself for a change. He should be happy that he 'saved the world' and all, he should be happy he couldnt go out in public without being jumped by women. Should be, but wasnt. He began stirring a pot on the stove.

Suddenly the front door burst open. "There all coming!" Yuffie and Tifa shouted in unison.

Cloud nearly leapt out of his skin at the sudden sound, splashing boiling water all over himself and yelping in shock more than pain. He swore loudly, the words just leaping from his mouth.

Tifa hurried in, then realised what happened. "Oops, sorry Cloud." She murmered sheepishly.

Cloud shook his head, running a hand through his spikey hair. "Sure you are."

Tifa giggled. "Ok, so sue me if I like dramatic entrances." She shrugged. Then she switched into conspirator mode. "Guess who Yuffie managed to track down?"

Growing worried the blonde asked. "Who?"

Another giggle sounded from the raven haired girl. "Vincent!" She informed him with a wide grin.

Clouds heart clenched rather painfully at the name, but he managed to swallow his gasp, just. "Where's he been?" He asked conversationally.

Tifa shrugged. "Yuffie talked to him and Nanaki." She guestured back to where Yuffie was talking vibrantly to Malene, making the girl giggle uncontrollably.

"So he'll be here tonight?" The blonde pushed.

Tifa beamed. "Of course! How could he refuse?"

Cloud returned to his cooking. "Well, I suppose Yuffie deserves a congradulations for tracking down the untrackable man."

Giggling the girl leant towards him. "Nanaki told her where he was." She whispered. "Not all that much tracking involved I suppose."

Cloud chuckled, a deep rumbling that sounded beautiful on him and Tifa nearly fainted with love for the sound. But she restrained. The man had made it perfectly clear he didnt see her like that, all she had to do was accept it. SHe moved to the food he was cooking instead and sniffed delecatly. "Beautiful." She smirked. Then skipped out.

Cloud groaned softly. Vincent...there was something about the man that made Cloud nervous and safe all at once and it unnerved him to no end.

And now Vincent was coming here? To mix up all his carefully alotted feelings and routines. Then, remembering that a few seconds ago he was bored, decided he didnt care. That it didnt matter if he was attracted to the demonic angel beyond what he deemed completely natural for friends, Vincent defenintly did not feel anything other than comradity for him. Now if only his heat would resume its normal function and beat he could continue to cook.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**A/N:** And there we go. My first try at a final fantasy fic...hope its not to bad...

The bit about the materia and the flower...I doubt its possible, but its a symbol people and im a hopless romantic. n,n

Reading and Reviewing will make Jaffa very happy...please?

n.n

Hope you liked,

Jade Andrea Fawkes.

xxxooo


	2. Oh,Crap

**Muse Notes:** Hehe. I love reviews! I love friendly Beta-ppl!

**Rating: ** M

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, eventual lemon.

**Author: **JaDeDwithScArS

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine...curse it all!

**Beta'd by the Wonderful:** SF! Any mistakes left are my own, _-Thnx again SF!-_

**Authors Notes:** Wow, I am so glad you people like this! And thankyou so much for the reviews! JoY! I have a Beta! Maybe all you guys out there will be able to understand this now.I can only hope!..Stay with me here and I will update asap!

n,n

Jaffa

xxxooo

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**Chapter Two: Oh...crap...**

Vincent waited patiently in the park, where the snow had covered the ground, but was no longer falling. He was still wearing his normal clothing, well, normal for him anyway. His long, thick, red trench coat and black denim pants were clean, but still not party clothes. Despite the fact it would be good to see them all again, he really couldn't be bothered to dress up. He never had been one for parties.

"This is boring." Nanaki commented after they'd been waiting a while.

"Patience Nanaki, she'll be here." The raven haired man informed him quietly, though inside he was laughing. It wasn't that he didn't trust the fire-tailed beast with his feelings, just that he still wasn't sure how to express them... Hojo had bled them out of him, and retrieving them was more difficult than losing them had been.

Nanaki growled lightly in the back of his throat and shifted his body, resting his head once again in the quiet man's lap. "They are taking too long." He muttered, twitching his long red tail, the shift of the flaming tip causing the shadows to fall over Vincent's eyes, making his eyes almost glow in the lighting.

"Nanaki! Vinnie!" Yuffie's sweet and bubbling voice sounded, startling the fighters from their brooding.

"Yuffie." Vincent finally greeted her, standing with the beast. "You're late."

The ninja smiled sheepishly. "To be honest, Cloud didn't want to throw the party. We were all fighting with him, trying to make him dress up, but he refused. For someone who's gay, he certainly doesn't dress like it."

Nanaki chose to ignore the (most likely false, knowing Yuffie) statement that his once-leader Cloud was a homosexual and shrugged his furred shoulders. "He's never been one to dress for elegance rather than comfort."

"If he didn't want to throw the party, then why should he have to dress up for it?" Vincent stated calmly, though for some reason he felt disappointment that it wasn't Cloud's insistence that had bought him the invitation. He was still caught up in the first part of the statement, not even hearing the second.

Yuffie shrugged. "All in fun." She sighed. "Well! Are you all ready to go?" She looked him over and sighed. "You didn't dress up either." She sounded put out, but the red-eyed boy wasn't about to apologize, so she instead smiled at the red beast at his side affectionately."Hello Nanaki, it's good to see you too."

Inclining his head in agreement, the beast padded after the girl, commenting on the weather, or something equally as mundane.

The tall man wasn't listening though, he seemed lost to the world. Why had Yuffie said that Cloud really wanted to see him if it wasn't true? Could she have guessed that he wouldn't have gone otherwise? He doubted he was that obvious. He didn't know why he felt this way so it would be unlikely she did.

They moved through the streets, Vincent behind the other two who he almost ran in to them when they stopped. Nanaki shot him a strange look.

"W-What?" Vincent asked, stopping his own feet, shock for once easy to see on his face.

Yuffie giggled at him, never before seeing him in less-than complete control. "We're here." She indicated the door to their left.

He looked up, then followed the other two as they entered. Music was playing and somebody (Marlene?) was giggling.

"VINNIE!" Tifa's annoying, whining voice called out over the music as he entered. Vincent immediately stepped back, practically hiding behind the stock-still Nanaki as the woman bounded towards him.

"Tifa, let them in at least, will you!" Yuffie scolded cheerfully, pushing Vincent and Nanaki in towards the other guests.

Cid Highwind threw them a lazy wave without looking up from his argument with Barret once the door opened.

"Hello again Nanaki, Vincent." Marlene smiled sweetly, waving her small, pale hand towards them. Nanaki padded towards the girl, leaving Vincent to suffer Tifa as she hugged him tightly, her chest pressing against him almost painfully.

"Tifa!" A soft, familiar voice called from the kitchen. "Let him breathe." Came the chuckle

With a groan at being told what to do twice in one night she released the raven haired beauty and slid back onto her own feet. When she stepped aside to scowl at the speaker, Vincent's red eyes met Cloud's mako blue ones.

The blonde smiled politely. "Good to see ya again Valentine." He chuckled, fighting down the desire to give the man a hug of his own. A hug that may or may not be accepted by the tall gunman. Most likely not.

"And you, all of you." Vincent murmured, though his eyes stayed locked with Cloud's. "It's been a long while."

"Too long." Barret chuckled. "We were starting to think you'd run off and got hitched to some unsuspecting farmer girl."

Cloud winced at the words, but shifted back to lean against the wall at the same moment to hide it. He half lowered his eyes, indicating he was bored, when he truly wanted to hear what Vincent had been doing all this time.

"Just staring at the sky more like it." Nanaki commented, his voice on the edge of purring as Marlene petted him softly.

The cloaked man shrugged. "More or less."

Cloud didn't bother biting back his chuckle, and it blended in with Yuffie's giggle easily. "That's exactly what Cloud's been doing." The ninja confessed loudly. Cloud shrugged and dipped back into the kitchen, but no matter how fast he moved, Vincent still caught the faint traces of a blush on lightly tanned cheeks.

_Why the hell would that make him blush?_ He wondered, but returned his gaze to Nanaki, still so close to purring and stalked further in, sitting beside Cid comfortably. The pilot shot a grin in his direction and Barret stretched backwards a little, to adjust the sound on the stereo higher. Vincent leaned back in his seat. _Well, isn't this **fun**? _He thought sarcastically. _Knew there was a reason I never came to one of these before._ He thought, feeling his boredom grow.

He let his eyes flutter closed slightly. This was supposed to be a party, not a bloody sit around. Things now were just like they were when they were hunting down Sephiroth, when they all sat around the fire, not yet ready to go to bed, but asleep anyway. There was a difference though. It was comfortable then, where as this was almost unbearably boring.

His eyes opened again, hearing the kitchen door swing open again. Tifa was pushing through to see Cloud. He watched closely, wanting to see their relationship for himself. He'd heard all the rumors that they had gotten together, even a few that they had gotten married. He knew the second part was way off, Cloud would never marry someone, no matter how much he loved them, or vice versa. He didn't think it was important to have a ring and a little piece of paper saying you loved somebody.

Cloud was always a hopeless romantic.

He'd talked about Aeris with Vincent, and grieved openly when she died. Now he felt that way about Tifa.

Suddenly he tensed, feeling someone sit between Cid and himself. He glanced over, surprised to see Yuffie looking at him. "What?"

Yuffie smiled softly, inclining her head towards the closed kitchen door. "I still feel sorry for her."

Vincent raised a dark eyebrow. "Who?"

"Tifa." Yuffie sighed, somewhat sadly. "It hit her pretty hard, when Cloud told us he was into guys." She smiled faintly. "If they knew it, they'd all be hurt to." She confessed, gesturing to the door.

"Cloud's gay?" Vincent asked, dumbfounded.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I told you and Nanaki when I picked you up, dope." She informed him. "He was dating someone for a while too, poor Tifa was heartbroken when he told us." She fiddled with her shirt. "Though they didn't last any longer than the girls did. Hard to please that one."

Vincent hummed in apparent agreement, and when Tifa returned he looked her over properly. Her smile did look a little forced, and her eyes had a distracted look.

She cleared her throat suddenly. "Cloud says that dinner's ready."

"Finally!" Cid announced, drawing yet another giggle from Marlene and Yuffie, as they all crowded to the dining room, leaving the music pounding and the room deserted.

Well, maybe Vincent had misjudged the situation after all.

But, why did Cloud being single make his stomach tighten, and butterflies take flight inside?

Oh... Crap...

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**A/N:** Yes, This was pretty short too...Please review, im in a slump...never been to good with non-drunken party scenes, lol.

If you read it. Review it.

Love ya,

Jaffa

xxxooo


	3. Vampire

**Muse Notes:** o0o0o0o, love! Hehe. n,n

**Rating: ** M

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, eventual lemon...if I can get myself good enough, dont want to ruin it...Eeep...

**Author: **JaDeDwithScArS

**Disclaimer: **If it were mine, there would be much more yaoi in the game_...much, much more..._

**Beta'd by:** SF, any mistakes left are all my own. :) Your the bestest sweets!

**Authors Notes:** Up to three already, and im gettin bootings so I guess I should rerail myself on this fik...maybe I shouldnt have so many stories open at once, but the damn plot bunnies have taken over my life, lol.

Wish me luck,

Jaffa

xxxooo

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**Chapter Three : Vampire**

Marlene had been sent home, and Shera had taken her. It was a good idea, they realized, when Cid found Cloud's forgotten grog. Now, less than an hour later, they were all wasted. Even Vincent was sloshed. Though he hid it a great deal better than the others, he'd been drinking to push away the boredom. Tifa was the worst though. Barely able to stand, and she kept stumbling over her own feet. Yuffie was in full blown giggle mode, and unfortunately for Cloud, she decided that his ear was the perfect place to giggle into.

The music was still pumping, louder this time, and even the talking had grown in volume. Barret telling them all about some wild night years ago, probably all a lie, or a fantasy. The others all let him have it. Yuffie giggling every moment in the most inappropriate times, causing Tifa to follow suit. Cloud and Vincent now shared the burden of a girl giggling loudly in their ears, wincing in unison.

"So um, what have you been doing Nanaki?" Cloud asked softly, trying to ignore the frustrating girl at his side.

"Watching over him." Nanaki smirked, thrusting his furred head towards Vincent. "He attracts trouble like nothing I've ever seen."

Surprisingly Vincent snorted with laughter. "Its not my fault people attack me." Seeing everyone's somewhat drunk looks of query he explained. "They all seem to think I'm a vampire."

Wrong thing to say.

Cloud winced at the loud laugh that practically shattered his ear drum for the thirteenth time that night. "Crap Yuffie, can you keep it down!" He finally snapped, rubbing his ear in pain. "I actually like being able to hear."

Cid chuckled. "You are pretty deafening," he told the ninja as she pouted.

"You boys are so nasty sometimes!" She informed them with a jab of her finger at Cloud's chest. "I'm going home."

"Me too," Tifa confessed with a yawn.

"I'll walk you," Cid offered. "Pick up Shera."

Barret chuckled. "That's code for 'come pick up Marlene' ," he told Vincent, who smiled slightly. "I'll see ya later Cloud, Vincent, Nanaki." He waved, getting up and following the others out. Cloud stood to see them out, playing the part of a good host, leaving Vincent and Nanaki on the couch.

"This is the most boring night of my life," Nanaki commented.

Cloud was returning and heard. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "That's what I always tell them. For some reason they can't seem to realize it. I've gotten out of the last few, but they wrangled me in for this one." He picked up a half empty bottle of some thing and refilled his cup. "At least I finally got them to stop trying to set me up on dates." He grinned.

Vincent shook his head. "Sorry we left you alone with the matchmakers then." He smiled slightly. "I imagine they would pester you to no end."

Cloud smiled in return but it quickly faded. "Tifa was the worst. After she realized she had even less of a chance than before, I feel like I'm treading on egg-shells. I don't want to hurt her just because, well, I'm sure Yuffie's told you."

"That you're gay?" Nanaki asked bluntly, watching for a blush, or some reaction he hadn't seen on their leader before.

Cloud merely nodded. "It came as a shock to them."

"I'm not surprised, you seemed in love with Aerith," Vincent commented somewhat harshly. "We all thought you would end up together."

Cloud sighed and sat between them. "I loved Aerith," he assured them. "But I don't think I was _in_ love with her, like I thought I was then."

"You loved her like we all did," Nanaki guessed.

The blonde nodded, a small smile on his face. "Guess so."

There was silence for a while as they finished their drinks, listening to the music pound in the background. Nanaki felt himself drifting off to sleep, eyelids growing heavy and his head falling onto his forelegs.

Cloud noticed and smiled softly. "You're welcome to stay the night," He assured them as his drink was finished.

Vincent turned with surprise, glancing down at the sleeping beast. He echoed Cloud's smile and nodded. "Looks like we'll need to."

Nanaki opened one eye slightly. "Hmm," he agreed.

With a nod, the swordsman again rose, nearly falling back onto the lounge as he stumbled. The only thing stopping him was Vincent's steadying hand, as the man stood like lightning to catch him. "Too much to drink," the blonde said with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Vincent released his hold of Cloud's arm, but kept his hand on the swordsman's lower back. "So I gathered," he mumbled, crimson eyes on the pink tinge.

Cloud licked his lips, finding them all of a sudden dry. "Thanks for catching me," he murmured, and straightened himself. Mako blue eyes impossible to read, he moved on, picking up glasses and empty bottles as he went, dumping them noisily into the sink. There was a pause as the kitchen door swung shut, and Vincent froze between wanting to sink back into his seat to brood, and run into the kitchen...

_Bad thoughts._

But still... he headed towards the kitchen, pushing the door open with his golden claw. He froze again, seeing Cloud wrapping a towel around his hand, cursing softly. He looked up when the door swung closed, and Vincent saw that same small blush on his cheeks.

"Cut my hand, much too much to drink." The blonde chuckled softly. Turning his back on the 'vampire", he twisted the tap on, washing the blood and slithers of broken glass down the sink. There was a moment where the only sound was the water swirling down the drain, and Vincent wondered at the sudden thoughts he was having. Bad thoughts yet again, and all of them centered around the blonde fighter before him.

Cloud sighed softly. "I'll get you a blanket. The couch Nanaki's on folds out, if you can get him to shove over anyway." Then he turned to go, whatever remnants of a smile he had fading as soon as his back turned. He stepped forward.

"Cloud, wait," Vincent mumbled.

Immediately the blonde stopped, turning to hear what the man had to say, which was possibly why he was so surprised when he didn't say anything. Or it may have been the light brush of soft lips against his own, so swift and silent it was like a breeze. Then it was over, Vincent stepping back.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that..." He murmured, taking another step back.

Cloud blinked furiously, then stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "Don't play with me Vincent," he demanded, backing the pale gunman into the wall. He placed a hand on either side of his head, ignoring the stab of pain. "Did you want to do it?"

Cloud's face was so close, his breath ghosted across Vincent's lips, drying them, and his throat, with his proximity. A soft pink tongue darted across them, wetting them as they parted. He was panting slightly, his heart pounding overtime. The answer left those parted lips without any warning. "...Yes..." he whispered.

"Do you want to do it again?" Came the next question, Cloud's face closing in, leaving no doubt what the blonde wanted to do.

The answer was faster this time, as was the heartbeat. "Yes."

"Good." The swordsman practically smirked. Then their lips met again, more insistent this time as Cloud pushed forward, tilting his head to fit their mouths together more perfectly.

Vincent made a soft noise in the back of his throat as his head hit the wall, and Cloud's hot tongue swiped against his lower lip, pleading for access to the warm cavern beyond. The moment it was granted, the blonde pushed his tongue past teeth that were to slow to move, sliding slowly against the other man's, swallowing both their groans eagerly.

The raven haired man felt his arms shift to the denim clad waist, and grasped the material there, pushing up into the suffocating heat. They both pulled back with a gasp as pleasure shot through them sharply. Their eyes locked again, dark with hunger and want.

Cloud pressed forward again, increasing the pressure on their growing erections. Softly biting Vincent's lower lip, making the older man groan and push up to meet the pressure, to match the pleasure, and top it. His hands tugged at the hem of Cloud's ridged black shirt, fingertips grazing ever so lightly across a tight stomach, making it break into gooseflesh.

With a hitched breath, the blonde reached down for the buttons on Vincent's coat, wincing and cursing. Shattering the mood easily.

"Crap, crap, crap, I forgot," He muttered shifting back, still keeping his hips in contact with Vincent's, eyes still hazy.

The pale man smiled ever so lightly. "Doesn't matter. Let me look." He took the hand gently, prising back the folds of blood soaked cloth to reveal the shredded skin beneath. "Bandages?" He inquired.

Cloud was watching him intently. "Bathroom," he confessed. He felt the cool metal of Vincent's left hand shift. "I'll show you." Without pulling his hand from Vincent's half warm, half cool grasp, he pushed backwards through his room and into the en suite beyond. His mind clear, though his movements still clumsy with the alcohol in his system.

He fell onto the toilet lid, more than sat on it, but Vincent did not lose his grip, or let it slip even the lightest, his movements as sharp as always.

Cloud fumbled through the open drawers to find the bandages. Finding them and handing them over, Cloud shifted to sit properly. Vincent moved back, kneeling at the blonde's side.

His hands were gentle, and Cloud was trained not to flinch, so the hand was wrapped quickly.

"Guess I won't be much fun then," he muttered, searching the crimson eyes locked on him.

Vincent gave him the slightest of smiles, stretching forward to run his lips over his once-leader's thick ones. "Only if you can't keep your hands to yourself. I'll be happy just like this."

Cloud slid practically onto his lap, straddling it loosely. "Deal," He whispered. He ran his tongue along the gunman's perfectly smooth chin.

Vincent agreed by shivering faintly under the light touch. "Just... just keep doing that."

Their lips tangled together, Cloud shifting his arms to either side of Vincent's waist, out of the way. Tongues dancing under the shining florescent light that bounced off the amazingly white tiles.

Vincent was leading now, pushing Cloud back against the toilet with his entire torso, his hands holding the blonde head at an angle to perfectly search his mouth. Cloud moaned softly, not used to this kind of electricity, and loving it. The raven haired man pulled back, and turned his attention to the neck that was just begging to be marked.

Pressing his lips against the blonde's jugular, he looked up in time to see eyelids flutter closed over mako blue eyes. He felt the purr of appreciation in the man's Adam's apple beneath his lips. His tongue darted out to lick the spot slightly, before sucking harshly.

Cloud jerked in surprise, but not pain. He felt the man draw a hickey on the pale flesh of his throat, and felt a flutter of his stomach that Vincent was marking him. He shifted his weight again, to tilt his head back further against the hand on his hair, giving the soft lips more of his neck to play with.

"Ohh, I take it this means you want more," Vincent purred as he pulled back to admire the quietly panting man before him.

"Mark me Vampire," Cloud whispered huskily, eyes half lidded with desire.

Red eyes flashed with glee as he flashed his teeth in a rare smile. "Deal," he whispered.

Then he leant in again.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**A/N:**

Boot me!

Review! Review! Review!

**Now.**

Jade Andrea Fawkes (luvs ya!)

xxxooo


	4. Hickey

**Muse Notes:** Man kissies make me Squee!

**Rating: ** M

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, eventual lemon.

**Author: **JaDeDwithScArS

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I am just a Yaoi fan-girl with a Vinnie Valentine Addiction! Lol.

**Beta'd by:** The mighty SF! I bow down with gratitude! Thanks! Any mistakkies left are all mine!

**Authors Notes:** Whew, the morning after (not smex! Lol)...beware headaches and hazy memories, but will this be romance? Or will it be angst?

-dadadaaaaa-

Power to the Reviewers!

Jaffa

xxxooo

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**Chapter Four: Hickeys**

Vincent's eyes fluttered open, revealing dazed pupils still dilated from sleep. It was fairly light around him, but the light had a peculiar yellowish tinge to it. Curling his nose in confusion and blinking up into the light, he breathed in deeply as he tried to fit the pieces of his throbbing mind together and smelt faint traces of vodka in the air. He suddenly realized that the light above him wasn't light, so much as hair. Hair a familiar shade of blonde in fact. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to remember what the hell had happened that would have him asleep half beneath Cloud Strife.

The blonde stirred above him, as if hearing his thoughts, then suddenly jerked upright, lifting off Vincent and clutching his hand with a soft curse, eyes still held closed. They slowly opened, feeling the warmth beneath him. "Vincent?" He yelped.

_Ok, calm down Cloud, this is just a dream, just a dream..._

"Cloud," Vincent repeated calmly though his mind and heart were racing.

_...Or not..._

There was silence where they both watched each other, trying to figure out what the hell had happened the night before.

"Morning..." Cloud mumbled, and attempted to slide gracefully from the bed, but his foot tangled up in the sheet and he fell face first onto the floor. He was shocked into laughter, and Vincent chuckled, glad something broke the tension.

"So um... remember much of last night?" Vincent had to ask, rising out of the bed too.

"I remember hurting my hand in the sink. Then you were talking to me..." The blonde trailed off, but Vincent's memories kicked in, filling in the rest.

"Oh."

"Yeah... oh." Cloud smirked. "How very articulate."

"Well, I don't usually wake up in strange men's beds," Vincent said, surprised he had to fight down a blush.

"You know, neither do I, and I'm the one that's just slipped out of the closet," came the immediate response. "Maybe gay's contagious," he commented with false concern.

"I **was** the one kissing you wasn't I?" Vincent realized.

"For most the part." Cloud chuckled. He brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes, which were thankfully all still on his body, and looked the now standing Vincent over. Now that he thought about it, the feeling in his stomach whenever the pale gunman's name was mentioned could have been a symptom of really liking the man. But, it had been there much longer than Cloud knew he was gay for.

Fighting the urge to pound his skull into the wall to bleed the annoying tidbits of knowledge (that were _not_ helping) out of his head, the blonde threw the man of his affection a haphazard grin that was endearing without meaning to be and gestured to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

Vincent shrugged. "Sure." He watched the blonde leave before taking his own self evaluation on his feelings. He found nothing new. He had figured out he wanted Cloud the night before, when he was still sober enough to think straight. The only problem was that the blonde seemed to be hard to please, from what Yuffie had told him, and Vincent had no delusions that he was attractive...

He wanted Cloud, but he still had to get Cloud to want him.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

"Hey Nanaki," Cloud called, seeing the beast shift on the couch, flickering tail of fire shivering as he stretched. "Hungry?"

"Good morning, and if you're offering," Nanaki responded with a teeth baring smile.

"Bacon and eggs okay with you?" The blonde asked, moving back into the kitchen.

"Great," came the response.

Vincent pushed through the other door, the one leading to the bedroom. He smiled slightly at Cloud before moving into the lounge room, to Nanaki's not so silent laughter.

Shaking his head, Cloud searched the fridge for the desired food stuffs, and began cooking. He had to maneuver around his throbbing hand, and his movements were somewhat slow from his hangover, but he was determined to cook.

Vincent watched the kitchen door swing shut behind him and fell into the seat beside Nanaki. "Morning."

"Have fun last night, Vampire?" Nanaki inquired mischievously.

The pale gunman gave the beast a glare. "For your information I did," he informed the flame tailed creature.

Nanaki laughed again. "I didn't know you swung that way," he confessed.

"It's Cloud I want, not what's down his pants," Vincent muttered, more to voice his own thoughts than tell Nanaki anything.

Nanaki suddenly frowned. "Vincent, are you sure?" He asked. "Cloud's actually gay, you're not."

Then the door to the kitchen opened and Cloud called them to breakfast, cutting off their conversation. As they headed towards it though, Vincent turned to the red beast. "I'm sure," he muttered before entering.

Cloud handed out the plates, either not seeing or ignoring Nanaki's questioning gaze. They ate in silence. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but there wasn't all that much tension, all things considered. When they were done, Cloud collected the plates and returned to the kitchen to wash them, Nanaki slipped out of his chair, onto the floor neatly.

"Will you tell _him_ that?" He asked.

"Maybe," Vincent murmured.

Nanaki shook his head, padding away.

The pale gunman paused for a moment, then stalked into the kitchen.

Cloud smiled vaguely at him as he was washing the dishes. "Did Nanaki give you a hard time about your choice of sleeping places?"

Vincent smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "He laughed, said he didn't know I swung that way."

"What did _you_ say?" The blonde asked quietly, the conversation turning somewhat serious. He turned back to his washing up, not sure if he wanted to hear the response that Vincent wasn't sure he wanted to give.

"I said..." Vincent began, walking up until he stood behind Cloud. "I wanted you, not what's down your pants." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, planting the softest of kisses to the red mark on the side of his neck. "And I meant it," he promised.

Cloud's movements stilled, but he remained silent. Well, as silent as he could with his heart pounding. _Ok, so he wants you, that's good Cloud. Don't push it, just let it play out until he realizes he's not the gay type._

"Cloud?" Vincent asked, wondering if he had pushed it too far. He pulled back, arms uncrossing, but Cloud's hands stopped them, pushing back a wince at the pain on his injured hand.

"Good then," the blonde murmured, leaning back into the heat. "So long as you know what's down there comes with it." And that's all the warning he would give. Cloud wanted this too much to push the issue.

"I know," the vampire assured him, with a reassured grin.

Their lips met neatly as Cloud turned, keeping Vincent's arms on his shoulders, and moving his own to tangle the best they could in the vampire's beautiful raven hair, without causing any further pain. The pale man tilted his head and deepened the kiss, pulling the blonde closer even as he backed him up against the sink.

A chuckle tickled at Cloud's throat at the aggressive nature of his new found attraction, but his mouth was too occupied to pass on the message.

Vincent's hands pressed against the blonde's lower back in an attempt to breach whatever gap still lay between them. Cloud winced as the sink pressed against his back, but he was too enthralled to let up. The gunman somehow noticed anyway, and, in his somewhat lust driven state, came up with the most simple solution he could find. Linking his hands behind Cloud's knees, he lifted the blonde up and onto the sink.

The chuckle returned, but so did Vincent and his hot, sinfully skilled tongue. The cool steel underneath Cloud didn't distract him for long as his attention turned downwards to the effect the pale man was having on him. Finally, Vincent pulled back for a breath and smiled slightly. "You look smashed," he commented.

Cloud echoed the smile. "You look snogged," he replied easily.

"I'm not the one with the hickeys."

The swordsman's face suddenly turned serious. "That's a problem," he commented. His next movements moved so fast they were a blur. Cloud slid off the sink and immediately reversed their positions. He unclasped the top clasp on Vincent's coat quickly, kissing the man to distract him before centering his lips on the unblemished skin beneath the ear and just under the jawbone. His tongue swiped over the sensitive skin, making the man hitch his breath in surprise. Then his eyes fluttered closed as Cloud began to suck.

Whatever Vincent was expecting, it wasn't the spike of pleasure that shot through him, numbing his toes. His grip tightened against the denim clad waist. "Cloud," he gasped.

"Now you get why I like it Vampire?" The blonde breathed into the usually hidden ear. He kissed the reddening mark softly. "Makes your head spin and your toes go numb." He chose a place further down before letting his tongue trace circles like a target. "Your brain gets jumbled, and your knees buckle. Soon the only thing holding you up is those hands on your waist... or the toilet at your back." He suddenly gave into the urge to bite, and closed his jaws enough to leave the faintest of marks, draw the softest of gasps from his victim. "And if those hands slip all you can count on is that the pleasure's worth the pain, and the marks worth the submission." Then he proceeded to draw the hickey on the beautiful canvas of skin before him.

Suddenly there was a mirth-filled cough from the door. "Should I come back later then?"

The men sprung apart like kids caught in the cookie jar. Cloud turned to face Reno. "What do you need?" He asked moodily.

Vincent slowly did up his coat, the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. He'd never felt as flustered as he did around the blonde.

Reno smirked. "If I knew you were playing back here, I would have knocked. Rufus wanted us to let you know he has a contract ready for Barret to look over, but we need you there as a mediator."

"A mediator?" Cloud frowned. "Why would you need that. Barret knows what he wants, and if Shinra can't provide it, he'll go somewhere else."

The cherry haired body guard shook his head. "Barret and Shinra don't have the best history. I think we get along better with Vinnie here. You'll be there to smooth things over."

Cloud crossed his arms. "Whatever goes down, I take his side. You get that right?"

"Went without saying, blondie," He smirked.

"When then?" The swordsman sighed, seeing no way out.

"Tomorrow, one PM," Reno informed him. He looked between them with another smirk. "Vinnie and Cloud aye. Never would have picked it."

Vincent sighed softly, his headband slipping down slightly as his eyes averted to the door.

"I'll see you at the Healin lodge then, Reno," Cloud confirmed somewhat moodily.

The fighter chuckled and left with a haphazard wave, footsteps sounding into the carpeted floor as he farewelled Nanaki.

"Well, that's one way to end a kiss," Cloud commented, crossing his arms. "I was having fun too."

Vincent shook his head as he walked passed. "Maybe later then," he commented.

The blonde sighed softly, leaning back against the seat. "Better be."

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**Authors notes:**

Well...that was fun to write, hope its fun to read sweetums! Lol. Im insane and really drunk right now so, erm...hope this comes out okey dokey, hehe.

Love ya lots!

Jaffa

xxxooo


	5. Matchmaker

**Muse Notes:** blah, im non-existant.

**Rating: ** M

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, eventual lemon.

**Author: **JaDeDwithScArS

**Disclaimer: **not mine, as usual

**Beta'd by:** SF the great, lol. Thnx for sticking with me. Lol.

**Authors Notes:** short, sorry. i feel bad for not updating. :)

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**Chapter Five: Matchmakers**

"I knew it!" Yuffie exclaimed delightedly, squirming in her seat. "My plan worked!"

Nanaki sighed. "Great," he muttered.

The ninja almost leapt to her feet. "It is, isn't it? So romantic! I knew they were perfect!" She sung, twirling on the spot.

"What about Tifa?"

The raven haired fighter froze. "Oops." She lowered back into her seat slowly, happy expression fading. "I didn't think about that." She looked thoughtful. "...Now what? If Cloud tells her all about Vincent, then I'll be forced to eat chocolates, and whine about boys until I explode!"

"How would that differ from any other day?" The crimson beast inquired seriously, tail twitching and shifting the shadows.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," Yuffie muttered sarcastically. "I was so lost in Cloud's interests, I forgot how in love Tifa was," she confessed. She rubbed her face in agitation. "This is really, really bad."

"Rather, she gets the point that Cloud's gay now, or she gets it later." He shrugged. "She needs to get it eventually."

Yuffie fiddled with her hands. "Do you think so?" She asked almost desperately. "I can't bear to think of her heartbroken forever, she really has such a kind heart."

"All the more a reason for her to move on," Nanaki agreed. "She deserves somebody to love her back."

Finally the ninja's smile returned, and she leapt back onto her feet. "But who?"

Nanaki rolled his eyes. "Who said you have to find them?"

"I'm the matchmaker, fire-tail. It's up to me to make things work right," she informed him, still looking thoughtful. She began to pace before the beast. Back and forth, and back and forth.

"What about Barret?"

"Too loud."

"...Rufus?"

"Too rich."

"...Not... Rude?"

"Too conceited."

"...Please, not Reno."

"...Hmmm..."

Nanaki hid his face in his oversized paws. "Oh no."

Yuffie rubbed her hands together, a predatory grin on her face. "Oh yes."

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

"That was easier than I though it would be," Cloud confessed.

Barret laughed, throwing his head back and his emotions into it. "I got tha contract Spiky, that's all that matters."

The blond inclined his head in a silent gesture of agreement. "I still don't get why they wanted me here..." he mumbled. "Its not like Tseng or Elena have that big a problem with you."

The dark skinned man shrugged, slapping his hand against his once-leader's back, making the shorter man wince. "All in the numbers Spikey, all in the numbers." He shoved his hands into his pockets with a grin. "Well, I'm off. Thanks for the support bud."

"Yeah." Was the only response as the swordsman watched Barret leave. He slowly padded back to his bike, shaking his head clear of unwanted paranoid thoughts about Rufus Shinra and his motives.

He kicked the ebony 'beast' into life. Listening to its roar he wondered whether he was right to hope Vincent was still at his house. It wouldn't surprise him if the beautiful gunman had left the confining house he'd been left in... Not that Cloud wanted to leave him, not after that kiss had been interrupted. Cloud practically scowled at the memory of Reno walking in on them.

It was a good thing Reno wasn't one of Rufus' bodyguards at the present moment, or no matter how the contract reading went, it was likely Cloud would have killed the cherry haired fighter just over that one kiss. That probably wouldn't have gone over too well with Rufus. The thought almost made him chuckle... Almost.

He decided to head home anyway, in the hope the gunman didn't have the time to leave... Or maybe that he had, and gave Cloud time to wonder what the hell he was getting into. He knew he was heading to heartbreak, but he hadn't really had time to worry about it...

Wait, heartbreak? What the hell?

The gunman was beautiful, no doubting that, or the fact he was the most amazing kisser he'd ever let dance with his tongue, but ancients, heartbreak? Cloud was starting to sound like he was in _love._

Shaking his head to clear it, he sped up, determined to forget the annoying 'heart break' thoughts in his head.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**Authors Note:** Short - yes, sorry?- yea, that too. review? - apreciated. more?- on its way sweethearts!


	6. Tifa Lockheart

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, eventual lemon.

**Author: **JaDeDwithScArS

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like im that cool?

**Beta'd by:** SF the magnificent, lol. Thankkies forever! Honest.

**Authors Notes:** Well, its late but its here. Some people have been asking if Vincent is actually a vampire in this fic and the answer is no. Sorry guys, in this he is just a man with a bad history and a sexy air (even if hes like 60...eww)

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**Chapter Six: Tifa Lockheart**

_Tap tap tap_

"Marlene," Tifa murmered without opening her eyes.

_Tap tap tap_

"Marlene," the bartender repeated, this time as a warning.

_Tap tap ta-_

"Marlene! If you don't stop it right now, I swear I'll... Reno?" Tifa blinked in surprise, as her hazel eyes opened to his face at the window. She frowned. "What do you want?"

The cherry haired Turk moved his hand from the glass door and waved.

Still suspicious Tifa stood, untangling her legs from under her on the bar counter and sliding onto the floor. One hand reached around for her gloves, but she didn't think she needed to bother putting them on. Reno looked calm enough. She opened the door slightly. "What do you want?"

The fighter outside smirked lazily. "Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"Bar's closed Reno," she assured him, though, after she hesitated, she opened the door enough to grant him access.

He slinked in smoothly and grinned. "Too closed to slip _me_ one?"

Tifa groaned. "Damn alcho. What do you want? And I'll be charging extra."

Reno clutched his heart. "Extra? Moi?" Seeing she wasn't about to change her mind, he nodded defeated.

She moved behind the bar she had been sitting on. "What can I get you?" She sighed.

"Strongest you've got."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Strongest?" She repeated, disbelief in her tone. "Are you sure you can take that, Turk?"

"Strongest," he assured her, grin a little wild.

Eyes on him, she poured the drink, and handed it over to him, watching his expression carefully. He kept up his side of the eyelock, tilting the glass and bringing it to his lips. He downed the glass completely in one hit. His body shuddered with the strength, but his expression was unchanged. He smirked and gestured for the glass to be refilled.

Tifa hesitated, then smiled slightly, and pulled out an extra glass. She poured two, and even went so far as to clink their glasses before they began their little competition.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Cloud opened the front door slowly, pushing aside the uncomfortable feeling of nervousness. He couldn't bring himself to call Vincent's name, couldn't vocalize that he was actually worried the 'vampire' had up and left. He moved into the kitchen, stuffing his keys into the inside pocket of his belt. He poured himself a glass of water, slowly, hesitantly. Perhaps he was scared, though he'd never admit to that. How could he face Sephiroth, and Kadaj, and a pmsing Tifa without so much as a blink yet he could be scared of falling for someone as amazingly complex as Vincent Valentine.

Hurriedly, Cloud pushed all such thoughts from his mind, almost dropping the glass as he did so. A hand snaked around his waist, holding his hand tighter onto the glass. "Careful there," Vincent murmured.

Cloud couldn't help the faint smile, but he tried... For a second or two. "Thought you and Nanaki would take off the first chance you got," he confessed.

"Nanaki left. I couldn't yet, unfinished business, if you recall," the gunman murmured.

The blond leant back. "Is that right?"

Vincent's gauntlet traced the material covering Cloud's hip carefully, not wanting to tear the black denim. His breath was warm on the back of Cloud's neck. "If not perhaps I should go," he released him immediately, stepping back.

Cloud almost dropped the glass in surprise, then hurriedly shoved it onto the nearest flat surface. "Now now, that's not very polite." He smirked as he turned. He stepped forward to close the space between them.

The older man accepted the kiss neatly, holding back a smile when he realized Cloud was on his tiptoes to reach his lips. Vincent's flesh arm encircled the lithe man's waist. Hair falling across crimson eyes, Vincent moved forward, deepening the kiss as he stepped. Cloud moved forward eagerly, and the ex-Turk found himself fighting back another smile at the thought of Cloud being eager.

The wall made its presence known, startling Cloud from the kiss as he bumped against it. He turned his head instinctively to see where he was, and Vincent let his lips fall on the suddenly exposed neck. The blond let out a startled yelp that slowly turned into a low moan, soft coloured eyelashed fluttering closed against soft pale skin. Carefully letting his gauntlet return to action, wary of where he was letting the points sit, he felt Cloud shudder as the metal ghosted across a leather belt and lifted the shirt teasingly.

His lips were torn from the swordsman's neck and pulled into a long kiss. Calloused fingers gripped at the red coat, tugging at it. Vincent pulled back for air and looked down to see the man's fingers on his clasps, fumbling with the need to feel skin. Vincent pushed his hands away and pulled the coat off for him, pushing aside the sensation of embarrassment for the greater sensation of pleasure.

Again eager the blond let his hands wander as they pleased. One ghosted across exposed arm to finally settle at the back of the ex-Turk's neck, gently tugging and twisting the hair there. Vincent's lips returned to the pale neck before him. His tongue and teeth playing across the lightly marked skin they found. Between gasps and hitched breaths Cloud inched his left hand up to and inside Vincent's dark shirt.

The taller man shuddered at the cool fingers that were playing just above his navel and the bandaged ones that were playing with his hair. He pushed forward, backing Cloud up further against the wall. Their lips met furiously, if a little messily, and the kiss deepened immediately. The skin where the golden gauntlet was sill sitting barely felt the pinprick as the 'hand' moved, catching the skin and scratching it.

Vincent noticed though, but Cloud's teeth bit down on his tongue, stopping the retreat and tearing a moan from Vincent. The older man must have let something down then because suddenly his free hand was on Clouds' shirt zip and tugging it down. Cloud twisted a little as the shirt fell open, revealing his smooth chest to the open air, not to mention Vincent's restless hands.

Cool metal ran across tender flesh and pale scars lightly before their lips crashed together again.

A loud banging noise sounded somewhere to the front entrance, startling them from their lust filled endeavors. "Tifa, wait!" Reno's voice called. The Turk's head appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, movements obviously slurred by drink. "I'm so sorry, yo. I thought she knew and we were drinking and having fun. I didn't mean to get her pissed at ya."

Cloud straightened immediately. "That was Tifa?" He demanded.

Vincent pulled to one side, gathering up his cloak. "You should find he," he commented before stalking away.

Cloud ran a hand through his golden spikes, watching the man disappear. He cursed softly before jogging to catch up with the man. He grabbed the nearest wrist, tugging Vincent to a halt.

"We **_will_** finish this Valentine. Don't think you get out of it that easy," he growled, pulling the man down for a searing kiss.

Reno stood up a little straighter and moved to the door. "I gotta go find Rude," he commented. "Give me a call if you need help finding Lockheart."

Cloud pulled away from Vincent and slowly nodded. "I'll be back," he promised, then without glancing back hurried out the door.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

**A.N:** Yay, im not dead! Well maybe I will after I get bricked by you guys cause its so late. -shame- I love this fic but the damn plot bunnies are playing tricks on me. Love and cookies to whoever is still with me. THAT MEANS YOU! Kissies!

Love,

Jaffa

xoxoxo


	7. Im sorry has to cut it

**Rating: ** M

**Warnings: ** Yaoi, eventual lemon.

**Author: **JaDeDwithScArS

**Disclaimer: **I still dont own Final Fantasy Vii, no matter what my dreams say. --

**Beta'd by:** SF! Yay! -Huggles-

**Authors Notes:** Sorry if its short Im tired and my arms hurt. Stupid typing. Lol. Thanks to all who reviewed, especially those I couldnt reply to. -sending love-

Love,

Jaffa

xoxoxo

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**Chapter Seven : I'm sorry has to cut it**

Cloud wasn't entirely sure where he was going to find Tifa, but he was determined to get this over, once and for all. He tried all the usual places one would go; Even checked the church, his own refuge, before he thought of the old seventh heaven still half buried under Midgar rubble, at Tifa's request.

Slowly he made his way there. He wasn't surprised to see the woman he was looking for leaning against the building, eyes clenched shut. "Go away Cloud," she muttered as his footsteps approached.

"We need to talk this out," Cloud argued. As reluctant as he was to talk, this did seem the only option.

Tifa sighed. "I get it, you're gay. You can go back to your immaculate little ex-Turk now."

Cloud scoffed. "Jealousy doesn't suit you Tifa," he assured her. He fell onto a random crate beside her.

She scowled, eyes opening just so she could shoot a glare at him.

He gave her a small smile, unwillingly causing her heart to flutter. "Anger looks better," he admitted.

She blinked in surprise, then frowned. "Flattery will not make this go away."

There was a moment of silence where Cloud pondered what to say.

"If I could, I would love you Tifa," he promised. "I just can't. Not like you want me to."

She sighed and brushed her fringe out of her face. "I know. I just wish my heart would catch on."

There was another moment of silence.

"I don't blame you," Tifa finally told him. "I know... It was selfish of me to expect you to want me just like that."

Cloud shrugged. "I'm sorry you have to blame anyone."

Tifa stood up determinedly, brushing dirt off her backside. "Alright. Closure complete. I'm off."

Cloud pulled himself to his own feet and looked at her in question.

"C'mon Cloud. What did you want, a speech? Words won't change the fact that I'm in love with you, and you're falling for the resident 'Vampire'," she chuckled dryly. "I'm gonna go cry a bit with Yuffie and listen to her try to cheer me up with stupid plans for stealing the world's materia. I get that you're with Vincent, and underneath all the bubbling rage, desperation, and envy, I'm sure I'm quite happy for you."

The blond shook his head. "This isn't how it goes in the movies."

Tifa shrugged. "Real life ain't so clear cut Cloud. Sometimes a girl's gotta deal," she chuckled. With slight hesitation, she embraced him tightly. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving you Cloud. No matter how out of luck I am."

Cloud let her hug him, then watched her pull away with a small, sad smile before she moved off, heading for Yuffie's hotel.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

Reno followed Rude out of Rufus's apartment. "This is so boring, yo," the red-head complained.

"You weren't even there until ten minutes ago," Rude reminded him moodily.

"That Lockheart girl ran off, I was helping look for her," Reno sniffed defensively. "But Cloud found her so-"

"_You_ were looking for her?" Rude asked in disbelief. "Why?"

Reno shrugged. "She makes a good drink I guess."

Rude didn't comment, but if Reno had bothered to look, he would have seen the disbelief in his partner's eyes.

Suddenly there was a roar of Fenrir's familiar engine, and Cloud's bike skidded to a halt before the Turks. The blond slid his goggles off so they rested on his neck.

Reno smirked, crossing his arms. "What can I do you for?" He inquired. "Come to tell me to butt out of your personal time with Mr. Dark and Spooky?"

Rude made a surprised noise that made Cloud look at him with a strange look, before looking back to the red head. "You didn't tell him about me and Vincent?" Cloud asked.

Reno shrugged lazily. "Didn't really come up," he grinned. "So, that really why you came all the way out here?"

Cloud shook his head, lips pursed with annoyance. "I got a call from Yuffie. She wants to invite you all to a cheer up party for Tifa. She screamed at me to make sure you both came."

Rude raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

Cloud shrugged. "And the other Turks I suppose," he assured them. "If you go, tell her I'm sorry. But that has to cut it. No more theatrics," he asked before settling the goggles back over his eyes. Before he could shoot off though, Reno's shout made him pause.

"You're not going?" He asked with a frown.

"She doesn't need me there," Cloud assured him. "She needs to think about what's going to change. Now she knows I can't love her. She can't do that while she's still thinking about the past," then he caught Rude's silent look of query. "She knows how I feel about him. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't lie to her that I feel any different." Then Fenrir roared into life, leaving the two dumbstruck Turks in his wake.

"Did he just say he loves Vincent Valentine?" Reno inquired after a moment.

"I think so." Rude frowned.

"...I think this is called emo-love," Reno muttered, scratching his head. "I always knew blondie was gay."

Rude just shook his head.

"So... Where the hell is this party at?"

x.o.x.o.x.o

Authors Note: YAY! Finished the next Chap! There shouldnt be to many more to go. Whew, its tiring. This is a little bit of a lame ending but I really wanted to cut it off at the Turks. The next chapter will be back at Clouds house with Vinnie-kuns. Lets hope this time I can keep them from being interupted. Hehe.


	8. Finally alone, right?

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, LEMON! (Yay!) **Cloud is a bit OOC in this one, but then you never see him have sex in the game or movie so... -shrugs-** I give accurate warning (in bold) when the lemon begins, so if your underage but wish to get through the fic, just read until the lemon warning and move onto the next chapter **(when it is available, haha) THANKYOU!

**Disclaimer:**Still someone elses!

**Beta'd by:** The great and mighty SF. So long as she doesn't completely hate me for the long and somewhat sudden drop in communication!

**Authors Notes:** If you are reading this far I owe you my thanks, and ill throw in my love, but I would really like a review, just to tell me what you like or dislike. I am trying to improve after all.

Im sorry about the massive delay, like I say in my profile im pretty damn poor when it comes to luxury items, so when my computer decided to up and die my addition to the world of fanfiction suffered greatly, the only thing I could add was oneshots that I could type in a one hour sitting without any of the info saved on my comp... yeah, im ranting and im sure you just wanna read. So, sorry and I love you guys! **ENJOY!**

**x.o.x.o.x**

**Chapter Eight : Finally alone, right?**

Running gloved hands through his hair to rid it of excess water, Cloud nudged the door closed with a careless foot. He was so tired, things had been moving so quickly from one emotion to the next it left his head reeling and his mind no choice but to follow, albeit somewhat slowly.

He was both looking forward to seeing his pale companion again and loathing the meeting, as exhasted as he was he doubted he could be good company. Still though he stepped on, into his silent house that was completely dark - bar the small light still shining out the front that had turned on when he had walked passed the light-sensor on his way to the door.

That light faded as the door swung completely shut behind him. For a moment Cloud's world plummeted into darkness, even with a mako-infused body his eyes needed a moment to adjust to such a rapid changing of light, so he paused, tracing the outline of the keys in his hand idly and staring ahead to let the darkness become more comfortable.

Before shapes became visable however, his other sences kicked in and he heard the soft breathing of another body nearby. By the sound they were asleep, and for some reason the thought of Vincent falling asleep waiting for him to return was completely endearing to him. When his sight caught up, he moved on, directly into the lounge room where he could make out Vincent's siloutte against the couch where Nanaki had fallen asleep the first night.

He stepped quietly, until he was within reach of Vincent and then he made a slight noise, although he wished the ex-turk didn't have to get woken up just so Cloud could move any further without getting hurt.

Vincent immediatly woke up, and as expected he was tenced to attack. For a moment he seemed somewhat surprised that Cloud had made it this far without waking him up, but when he looked up all he saw the tiredness of the blond.

"I thought you might prefer to fall asleep on my bed," Cloud offered, "otherwise you'll wake up with a stiff neck."

He leant in to kiss the woken man softly, and when he straightened he was smiling softly. "Unless you'd rather sleep here?"

Vincent smirked slightly, "now thats just teasing," he scolded, his voice still heavy with the after-effects of sleep. He let Cloud pull him to his feet and he followed the younger man to the bedroom with a small and stifled yawn.

The blankets were still mussed from being slept on the day before and Cloud having been to preoccupied to remake the bed between then and now, but he didn't bother to make an excuse, and if Vincent was bothered by it he made no comment. Throwing the gunman a spare pair of pajamas that Tifa must have given him, Cloud discretely changed as well, just remembering to leave his keys on the nightstand. They somehow managed to slide into the bed and under the blanket well enough regardless of its mussed-up state.

There was a moment of ackwardness again, as they weren't quite sure how they should actually lie against one another, but eventually it was settled as Cloud leant over to kiss Vincent goodnight and fell asleep before he managed to properly pull away. Vincent caught his surprised laughter before it excaped and re-woke the clearly exhasted man. He curled an arm around Cloud and tugged him upwards slightly, so they were more curled together then against one another.

Vincent began to run his hand though spiky and surprisingly soft hair and he felt his own eyelids droop at the relaxing movement until he drifted of with the smell of Cloud's shampoo and the perculiar texture of the beautiful hair on his mind.

**x.o.x.o**

Rude awoke to the loud ringing of his cell phone and the flash of his alarm that read 2.30 am. With a low curse he flipped open his phone and held it to his ear. If it wasn't the most dire of emergancies he would kill whoever was on the other end, even if it was Rufus Shinra himself.

"You'll never beleive what just happened to me, yo."

Rude hung up, without bothering to tell his partner just how much he hated him at that precise moment.

Within a second the phone trilled again, and reluctantly Rude flipped it open.

"Hey partner, your phone just cut me off!" Reno's voice called through, sounding irritated, "just before I could tell you that Klepto-ninja threatened me with castration if I didn't turn up to that party Blondie was talkin' about, weird aye?"

With a click the phone again went dead and Rude shot the red-head a mental death-glare.

It took about two seconds for the phone to trill again and this time when Rude answered it was with a curse dirty enough to make Reno stutter, only it wasn't Reno on the other line, it was a rather offended little old lady who had accidently dailed the wrong number.

And at 2.30 in the morning, Rude couldn't even find the good grace to do more then hang up and turn the damn phone off.

**x.o.x.o **

**(NO UNDERAGE READERS FROM HERE ONWARDS! LEMON BELOW! NO ONE UNDER THE AGE OF 17 PLEASE!)**

When Cloud woke up it was light outside, but judging by the colour of it as it trickled through the partially closed blinds, it was quite early. His eyes fluttered open fully and the first thing he noticed about his choice in pillow was the fact it was breathing steadily. The warmth of Vincent's chest wasn't as surprising as the fact it was felt skin-to-skin.

Shifting a little to inspect the contact, he realised with a blush that he'd undone Vincent's shirt buttons in his sleep, revealing a delectable, if fairly scarred, chest. It was also then he realised with a twinge of amusement the pajama's he had leant Vincent were in fact covered with light blue ducklings. A present from Marlene, if he remembered correctly.

Again feeling that perculiar sence of endearment as he had when he had returned to find the gunman asleep, Cloud pressed his lips against Vincents gently, not trying to wake him up but just completely helpless against the urge. Seeing the older mans eyes flutter slightly in responce Cloud pulled back.

He watched as dark lashes fanned hello as crimson eyes blinked up into the sunlight. Cloud again pressed their lips together, this time in apolagy for the second wake-up call in the recent 24 hours.

When they broke apart, it was to a lazy and surprisingly content yawn from Vincent, "what time is it?"

Cloud shrugged, and the movement made Vincent realise just how close they were. His arm instinctively tightened it's hold around the blond beauty, who smirked at the possesive action. Again he initiated the kiss, but this time is wasn't quite as chaste. His tongue dipped forward swiftly, and the warm muscle swooping across Vincent's lower lip to make him obediantly gasp and allow Cloud further access.

Vincent attempted to tighten his hold, but found he couldn't as Cloud was shifting, loosely straddling the older man without breaking the kiss. His hands were on Vincents chest too, and were softly tracing and exploring the bumps and perculiar contrast of the roughness and smoothness of abs, scars and sinfully soft skin.

Nipping at the tongue invading his mouth Vincent pushed back up, angling there heads for an even deeper kiss before Cloud had to pull back to take a greedy gulp of air.

"This is a rather pleasant way to wake up," Cloud commented as he panted air back into his lungs.

Vincent made a noise of agreement before he idly began tugging at Cloud's shirt, lifting it until Cloud seemed to catch the hint and pull it off and aside. He watched Vincent as the gunman curiously let his hands touch the skin bared. It was with tentative movements that the claw danced across his skin, the ex-Turk seeming quite aware of how dangerous those points could be against unprotected flesh.

Cloud pushed forward again and Vincent met the kiss neatly, twining their tongues together immediatly and not for a moment halting the steady exploration of the chest before him, just as curious about Cloud's scars and body shape as the blond was about his own.

Somehow managing to free Vincent from his lingering pajama top, Cloud again broke the kiss with the annoying need to breathe, though after the first breath he did press his somewhat bruised lips to Vincent's chest, then with a teasing lick moved the kiss upwards until it became a steady and slow trail from nipple to collerbone, ending with a playful suck that faded before it could become a true hickey.

As their lips met next, so to did their hips and it was a moment of pure bliss as their half formed erections crashed together and they could ony listen as their moans of pleasure was swallowed by each other. Grinding down in a movement driven by pure lust-instinct Cloud broke the kiss to exhale Vincent's name, locking gaze with the man as he did so, telling him that yes, he was going to go all the way, so Vincent either had to want it too or hurry up and leave the room.

In response and answer Vincent bucked up and gripped Cloud's hips so they met perfectly.

With a groan, Cloud had to break free of the hold, so he could kiss his way downwards from the nipple he had been teasing earlier. He slid Vincents contricting pajama pants as he went, freeing the confined erection and giving it a comforting stroke that had a noise very near a whimper leave the usually so well contained gunman.

As the cute blue pants joined the growing pile around the bed Cloud leant backward to wriggle his own off.

"Wait, Cloud, I can't-" Vincent objection was halting and disjointed, but something in it didn't sound at all like he was saying no, more like...

"Can't what?" Cloud whispered, needing an explanation, because there was a diffrence between what Vincent was saying and what he was doing.

Vincent exhaled slowly, and with a blush he quickly finished his sentence, "I can't be uke." While he felt like the biggest idiot in the world for saying that and he didn't at all mind the thrill he got from Cloud's assertiveness of his wants and needs, he knew without a doubt he would not be able to completely submit like that, not even to Cloud.

The blond laughed, "I wasn't going to let you," he promised, "but if you'd rather me lie down..." he let Vincent fill in the blanks as he finally lost his pants and leaned close to steal a kiss and pull a tube from beneath the pillow under the ex-Turks head.

"Oh..." was all Vincent could say, and obiedently pushed forward to continue the kiss and help Cloud with the tube in his hand. Cloud moaned at either the searing quality of the kiss or the fact that Vincent was showing no qualms towards spreading the lube on his hand and shifting to angle himself so he could both keep Cloud from impailing himself on his brass claw and prepare him with the flesh hand.

Cloud steadied himself with his hands clenched in the blanket and his eyes locked on Vincent's. An excited shiver raced through him at the first touch of cool gel against his awaiting entrance, and he fought to keep himself still. It being Vincent's first time with a man (as far as he'd gathered) Cloud was determined not to act like a horny teenager. A bit of blood was nothing in the long run, but scaring Vincent off would be rather depressing since he hadn't even figured how deep this 'feeling' went.

Gasping as the first long and elegant finger breached the puckered entrance inside him, another shudder racked his body.

It was tentitive, and before long Cloud pushed back. "More," he pleaded before he could remind himself to at least relax a bit first. Vincent had him so hot with just a few kisses that every second spent on preperation felt like a lifetime was wasted.

Slowly Vincent oblidged, sliding a second finger to join the first, sissoring them with an instinct Cloud wished his first partner had showed.

Cloud exhaled to release some of the pain, but it wasn't to bad, nothing that didn't make the pleasure just that much better. "Curl your finger," he advised breathlessly, and Vincent obliged without hesitation. Pleasure raced through Cloud at the perfect brush of that finger against his prostate and he gasped, practically groaned at the feeling.

Again Vincent's name was breathed out, along with a wanton murmer for more as Vincent continued preparing him like he'd been doing it whole life. Pushing a kiss that was searched for with eyes blind with pleasure, Cloud pushed back on the fingers. And despite his self promise to take it slow he found he couldn't wait until the pain had fully receded from the addition of the third finger before he acted, reclaiming the dropped and almost forgotten bottle of lube he squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and gave a coating stroke to Vincent's waiting member.

Vincent groaned at the deft touch and obediently moved his hands to Cloud's hips as the blond positioned himself until he was pressing down onto the lubracated penis.

When the younger man pushed himself down, slowly impailing himself, they had searched for each others lips again and met, just as Cloud's legs had given out and he all but fell the rest of the way. Stars flew for both of them before the pain claimed back Cloud's cohereincy.

There was a moment of stillness, as Cloud breathed the pain away and willed himself to adjust faster.

Vincent was patient, either that or still forcing back a climax after the fall because he's eyes were clenched shut and his hands were digging into Cloud's hips, the brass claw at an angle, but the points still thrillingly close to the skin.

Leaning forward to claim the ex-turks lips again, Cloud pushed himself up and the slambed back down.

Again they shared a moan, and their kiss was pulled deeper as Cloud built up a steady rythm that Vincent's hands were more then happy to help the blond's hips into. Feeling the engorged member inside him brush teasingly close to his prostate, Cloud leant back slightly. He left the gumans lips with a whimper of loss - only for it to twist into a low and needy moan at what the change in angles called for.

At the sound, Vincent to gave a murmer of his own, and the sound of the gunman wantonly murmering his name completely shut down whatever slivers of coheirency had remained under the heavy veil of lust. There was a breif tightening of hands and claw before instinct completely took over.

The frantic sounds of flesh hitting flesh was like background music to the unrestrained gasps, groans and moans sounding desperately before, with a violent shout of 'Vincent', Cloud toppled right over the peak of pleasure. One thrust, two, and with a groan of beautiful release Vincent followed the blond.

Weak limbed, it took Cloud a moment to reclaim enough of his sight to kiss the gunman again. He all but missed his mark, but used the lean to pull himself off the older man. Collapsing back onto the bed despite the uncomfortable feeling of semen dripping down his thigh, Cloud curled into the welcoming warmth of Vincent's side.

His eyes were still dazed, and when Vincent's found them he noticed the ex-Turk was no better off.

Without a care for the hours they had just slept, the pair found that after the most amazing round of sex either had experienced, they couldn't stop themselves from falling under it's spell once again.

**x.o.x.o.x**

A.N: I really hate ruining the mood like this, but I just have to apolagise for the shortness of the lemon winces I need more practice, and less of a blush-reflex...


End file.
